


We Always Knew

by Tigergirl1223



Category: Arctic Air
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: Little one shots of Bobby and Krista especially after they take over Arctic Air.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, these are little one shots of Bobby and Krista together. Rated Teen for now but the rating may change in the future. Also, just note I'm not Canadian, so if certain aspects about Canadian culture are a little off, that's probably why. Please enjoy and review!

Krista Ivarson paced the hallway nervously, waiting for Astrid and Loreen to finish changing into their dresses. She finally realized Astrid was trying to get her attention, “Krista.”  
Krista stopped her pacing and looked up into the blond-haired woman’s eyes, “Sorry, I’m just…”  
“I know,” said Astrid, “But it’s really time to start doing your hair and make-up before you get changed.”  
Krista nodded and headed towards the dressing room, the lump in her throat growing bigger with each step. Her heart was racing, her palms were sweating, but there was no turning back now. She couldn’t do that to him. Not after all they had been through together, not after all he had had to do to win her over. She knew he still couldn’t believe she had agreed to marry him, considering she was just about the only girl who had never wanted to date him in high school (minus that one time). Quite frankly, she couldn’t believe it either; she never believed his charm, humor, and good looks would ever work on her, but somehow, here she was, moments away from marrying the love of her life. And honestly, she was nervous as Hell. She hadn’t been this nervous since she took her first solo flight in the DC-3 when she was twenty. Quite frankly, she would rather be 15,000 feet in the air. With low fuel levels. In the middle of nowhere. During a snow storm. Okay, maybe that was pushing it, but all she knew is she had never been more scared in her life.  
And then she gazed down at the piece of jewelry that resided on her left ring finger, a calm washing over her. In just a few hours, she would have a wedding band placed there by him as well. She smiled as she thought back to that night, one of the most romantic nights of her life.  
_Krista had known something was up with him and Mel. He had been constantly trying to get Mel alone to ‘talk to him about their relationship’ as he had put it. She had no idea what he was constantly bugging her father about, but the old grump must’ve given in, because the next day, he had surprised her with a romantic getaway to Niagara Falls for Valentine’s Day. It hadn’t been the first time she had been there with him. She remembered when Silas and Mel had brought them when they were about ten. But this time it was just the two of them for a romantic weekend getaway. They had ridden the Niagara SkyWheel and strolled down Clifton Hill hand in hand going through the kitschy tourist shops and attractions. Of course, they did become familiar with the inside of their room at the Sheraton on the Falls Hotel, but she wouldn’t have had it any other way. One night, after having dinner at the Skylon Restaurant, they were walking down Clifton Hill on their way to see the falls lit up at night. It was cold, 18 degrees Celsius, 31 degrees Fahrenheit, but it felt like a tropical island compared to the average February temperature of -15 degrees Celsius, 4 degrees Fahrenheit in Yellowknife, sometimes colder. He had turned to her, his thumb stroking her left hand in his and asked, “Do you see us doing this again sometime?” he gave her the smile that always made the wings in her heart flutter and her legs feel like jelly._  
_She blushed sheepishly and gave him the sly smile she knew he adored, “Maybe.” She was going to play hard to get. It would pay off later tonight._  
_He smirked at her and laughed, “Okay, I see what you’re doing. This whole ‘play hard to get’ thing is clearly going to be a trend in our relationship.”_  
_They stopped in front of the falls and admired their natural beauty before she grinned at him, “But with your stubborn ass, you’ll keep trying until you’re successful.” She kissed the hand she was holding, “That’s okay though. It’s how you finally landed me.”_  
_He kissed her on the cheek and rubbed her back as she continued to gaze at the falls. He made her feel so loved to the point where it made her wonder why she waited so long to be with him. Their first time, well, their first serious time, had been full of love and passion. It made her wonder how she had been with anyone else in the past. He finally broke the silence and asked, “Could you imagine us doing this for the rest of our lives?”_  
_She sharply turned her head towards him and stuttered for a few moments before she said, “I…I guess,” she said softly. Of course she could, but there was no way…they had only been dating for a year and a half._  
_He smiled and stroked her cheek, “I’m sorry I need a more definitive answer.”_  
_“A more definitive answer?” Krista was now more confused than ever._  
_He stood up straight and took a deep breath, “Krista, I know we’ve only been officially together for a short while, but these past seventeen months have meant the world to me. I love you, I’ve always loved you, I want to spend every day of the rest of my life waking up next to you,” he pulled a small box out of his pocket._  
_“Is this really happening?” Krista thought to herself, a few tears forming in her eyes._  
_He opened the box and revealed a ring with a larger diamond in the center and smaller diamonds on the two bands. He looked up into her green eyes and gave his usual cocky grin that she had learned to dearly love. She chuckled a little at his confidence as he asked, “Krista Ivarson, will you marry me?” he gestured himself up and down and held up the ring proudly._  
_Krista didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, so she did both. She wiped away the tears running down her cheeks and nodded eagerly, “Yes, of course, you goofball!”_  
_He grinned even bigger than he already was as he stood. He took the ring out of the box and shoved the box back into his pocket. He carefully slid the ring onto her finger and cupped both hands around her left hand. She knew he was trying to hold back a few tears as he said, “I love you, Krista.”_  
_“I love you too.”_  
Six months had passed since that day. It was now August and it was now their wedding day. Her nerves began to build even more as she had her hair styled and her make-up done. Astrid and Loreen helped her into her dress and put her veil in before Astrid said, “We’ll send him in.”  
Krista nodded and turned around to face the mirror one final time. Her dress was perfect: floor-length with a small train and strapless but not revealing. That would be reserved for what she would be wearing later tonight. It had some beading throughout, but it wasn’t overdone. She finally saw in the mirror where Mel came in behind her. She knew he was struggling to hold back tears, but he would never break down and cry. It just wasn’t his personality. He walked up behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders. He took a deep breath and said, “You climbed into your first airplane when you were six years old,” Krista wrinkled her brow. Incredibly random statement on her father’s part, but whatever, “You went on your first flight with me when you were eleven. I first let you fly the DC-3 when you were sixteen and you flew it solo for the first time when you were twenty. All of those moments and many more combined are how I’m feeling right now.”  
Krista turned around to face her father. She laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered, “I’m scared too, Dad.”  
Mel smiled a little and squeezed her hand, “I knew this moment was coming for a long time. I just can’t believe it’s here.”  
“You had six months to prepare, Dad,” she smirked.  
“Oh, I’ve had longer than that,” he exclaimed. He handed Krista her flower bouquet and said, “Silas and I always knew.”  
“How?” Krista asked confused.  
“You know that one time when you both were about four or five and Silas pretended to marry both of you?” Krista nodded at the memory, “Well, I pretended to walk you down the aisle and when I stopped up front, Silas and I both knew. We always knew,” Mel lowered Krista’s veil and this time, a tear did roll down his cheek, “Now I have to do it for real this time.”  
Krista struggled to hold back the tears that were threatening to ruin her mascara and eyeliner, “I love you, Dad,” she smiled softly.  
“I love you too, Krista,” he answered. He took a deep breath and said, “Now let’s get you married.” The huge smile returned to Krista’s face and her heart began to race again. It began to beat faster and faster as the sound of Pachelbel’s Canon echoed in the hall. The doors closed and Mel turned to his daughter. He kissed the top of her head and said, “He’s a very lucky man to be marrying a woman like the one I’ve watched you become.”  
The hall doors opened and the opening notes of the Bridal March resonated through the room. Krista’s eyes landed on him and her heart leapt with joy as she observed her soon to be husband. The usually silly and laid back man had become overrun with emotion upon seeing his beautiful bride, Dev and Kirby standing next to him. Mel and Krista slowly made their way down the aisle, but for Krista, it felt like it was just the two of them in the room. Only when she heard her father’s voice did she bring herself back to reality. Mel lifted her veil, kissed her on the cheek, gave him her hand, and then whispered, “Take care of my little girl, Bobby.”  
Bobby nodded as he led Krista up onto the platform. Krista handed her flowers to Astrid and then Bobby took her other hand in his. He took a deep breath, forcing himself not to cry, “Wow, you look so beautiful. I’m the luckiest man in the world.”  
“Not nearly as lucky as I am,” smiled Krista.  
Cece stepped forward; he had taken the necessary steps to be able to officiate their wedding, “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Krista Ivarson and Bobby Martin. These two individuals have known each other since infancy, yet somehow, it’s taken them this long to realize what everyone else at Arctic Air has known for years,” he began and everyone chuckled, including the bride and groom, “I believe you both have written vows.”  
They both nodded and Bobby pulled a piece of paper out of his tux pocket. He breathed before he stated, “Krista, I know I’ve spent much of my life being, shall I say, a player, but my entire life, I’ve always known you were special. For one thing, you never fell for my charm and good looks when we were growing up, but that made you even more attractive because Bobby Martin never backs down from a challenge,” he said proudly and everyone in the audience laughed along with Krista, “But, I’m glad you finally fell for me, because I’ve never been happier at any other time in my life. You mean the world to me, Krista. Words can’t express how much I love you, but I’m glad I get to spend the rest of my life trying to show it to you each and every day.”  
Krista couldn’t help but laugh. His vows were just so hilariously Bobby. She composed herself before she began her vows, “Bobby, we’ve always been close friends, and you’ve always been there for me, but I’ll be honest, I could never imagine dating you, let alone marrying you,” she stated and he smiled and nodded, knowing she was 100% accurate in her assessment, “But somehow, I fell in love with you the same way you fall asleep: slowly, then all at once. We’ve been on a lot of adventures together, Bobby, and I hope we get to have so many more.”  
“If you would both please hold hands,” instructed Cece. Bobby and Krista linked hands before Cece asked, “Do you, Bobby, take Krista to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?”  
“I do,” he stated, his cocky, confident grin returning to his face.  
“Do you, Krista, take Bobby to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?”  
“I do,” she smiled softly.  
“We’re ready for the rings,” Cece told Dev. He handed them to him and Cece handed Bobby Krista’s ring, “Krista, I give you this ring. Wear it with love and joy. As this ring has no end, my love is also forever. With this ring, I thee wed.”  
Cece handed Krista Bobby’s ring and Krista said, “Bobby, I give you this ring. Wear it with love and joy. As this ring has no end, my love is also forever. With this ring, I thee wed.”  
Cece smiled elatedly and announced, “Then by the power invested in me and by the city of Yellowknife, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Bobby, you may kiss your bride.”  
Bobby and Krista grinned broadly. Bobby wrapped his arms around Krista’s waist and Krista draped her arms around Bobby’s shoulders. He pulled her closer to him and gave her a passionate kiss, signaling the beginning of their married life together. They both hated to end the moment, but eventually, Bobby and Krista pulled apart and Krista took her flowers from Astrid, “Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Robert Joseph and Krista Noel Martin!”  
Bobby snaked his arm through Krista’s and smiled. He finally had her. He finally had Krista Ivarson. No, not Krista Ivarson, but Krista Martin, “I love you Krista Martin,” he whispered softly. It really was music to his ears.  
“I love you too,” she answered before they made their way back down the aisle through the cheers and applause of their family and friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this chapter contains Bobby and Krista's wedding night, so there is married adult content and it also contains some language.

The big moment was finally here. The toasts had been made, they had danced their first dance as husband and wife, all of their friends and family had given them their best wishes. They would be taking their honeymoon in New York City, but tonight, it was just the two of them in their house for the first time as husband and wife. Bobby parked the car in their driveway and pulled Krista out of the passenger’s seat so quickly she could barely get her belt unbuckled, “Bobby. BOBBY!” she laughed as she attempted to keep up with his longer stride, a nearly impossible task in both heels and a wedding dress. He struggled to open the door, his nervous anticipation causing him to drop his keys in the process, “Bobby,” Krista chuckled, covering her mouth.  
Bobby picked up the keys from the ground and finally got the door unlocked. He scooped Krista into his arms and carried her over the threshold, “Welcome home, Mrs. Martin,” he smiled. Of course, they had actually been living together for about six months, but now that they were officially married, it somehow felt even more special.  
Krista smiled and kissed him, “Welcome home, Mr. Martin,” Bobby placed Krista down on the floor and Krista made no hesitation to resume their passionate kissing, “So, Mr. Martin? Do you want to officially make me your wife?” she smirked into the kiss.  
“Hey, it took me forever to make you mine. You don’t think I’d back out now, would you?” he ran his hand up and down her back as he bit her lower lip affectionately.   
“I thought so, but just checking to make sure,” she grinned seductively, playing with a few of the buttons on his tuxedo. She unbuttoned the first few before he stopped her.  
“I think we should take this to the bedroom, Krista Martin,” he groaned.   
“You’re going to use my new name every chance you get, aren’t you?” Krista teased.  
“You bet I am, Mrs. Martin,” grinned Bobby, scooping her into his arms and carrying her up the stairs. The couple reached their room and once Bobby had gently set Krista down on the bed, he crawled on top of her and kissed her passionately. He rubbed her cheek and smiled, “Happy wedding day, Krista.”  
Krista smiled back and whispered, “Happy wedding day, sweetheart. Now why don’t you show me how much you mean to me?”   
“Gladly,” Bobby whispered in her ear, sending chills of anticipation down Krista’s spine. Sure, they had made love plenty of times before, in this very bed even, but somehow, the thought of their first session as husband and wife made her even more excited. The couple resumed their effervescent kissing and Bobby slid his tongue against Krista’s lips, silently begging for entrance. Krista allowed his tongue to slide into her mouth and soon, their tongues were dancing around each other in perfect harmony. Bobby nibbled her lower lip affectionately, “I love you Krista,” he moaned.  
“Then show me,” she whispered softly.   
Bobby didn’t say anything, but instead, gave her usual half-grin that made her legs feel like jelly and turned her on even more, “Gladly, Mrs. Martin.”  
He ran his hand along the seam of her dress. His hands silently begged for entrance under the fabric. Krista sat up so Bobby could reach the zipper of her dress, though he could only get it unzipped halfway due the positions they were in currently. Krista gave a mischievous smirk and rubbed her hands over Bobby’s chest, “Tell you what? Why don’t you unzip me the rest of the way and then I can change into something a little more appropriate for tonight.”   
Bobby groaned, already fantasizing of what he might see his beautiful wife wearing in a few moments, “If you insist,” they both stood and Bobby unfastened Krista’s dressed the rest of the way, slightly disappointed that her bra and underwear weren’t overly revealing. He knew it would be worth the wait though. If it was once thing he had learned about Krista Ivarson, no, Krista Martin over the years, it’s that she was always full of surprises, “Take your time, because I’m sure it’ll be worth the wait.”  
“Oh you can bet on it,” she smirked and disappeared into the bathroom. Bobby didn’t really know whether to undress or stay in his tux, but soon, he decided to undress since his tux was getting a little uncomfortable and he figured his pants would become a little…tight in a few moments. Bobby stripped down to his underwear and paced, really regretting the fact that he told Krista to take her time. He knew they both wanted this night to be special, but damn, she was taking her good old time getting ready. He finally knocked on the bathroom door, “Krista, is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute!” she called from the other side.   
“Alright,” sighed Bobby. He was getting a little impatient. He just wanted to be making love to his beautiful woman already. Making him work hard and wait for things was certainly one of Krista’s strong suits. It might even be natural born talent, who knows? He finally heard the bathroom door open and Krista clear her throat loudly. He turned around to face her and his eyes widened when he focused on his new wife in front of him, “Whoa!”  
There she was, clad in nothing but a black chemise. It barely covered her figure as he could see most of her breasts pretty clearly. The bottom of the nightgown barely reached mid-thigh, and he was pretty sure she wasn’t wearing any underwear, “Bobby,” she sing-songed, raising an eyebrow, “Are you going to say something?”  
He had no clue why he was at a loss for words. It’s not like it was their first time having sex with each other and they had screwed in this very room plenty of times before tonight. Hell, they had even gone through a honeymoon period when they first moved in together right after they had gotten engaged. Seriously, they had been going at it like rabbits every night, sometimes twice a night. It’s not like tonight was new territory.  
But in some ways, it was. Tonight, they would have sex and it would officially consummate the marriage. They would officially be husband and wife. And somehow, that made him want her even more, because she would be officially his. And that was the best feeling in the world, “Wow, Krista, you look…” Bobby trailed off.  
Krista sashayed over to him and laid a hand on his bare chest, rubbing it over his toned muscles. God, was he sexy. She really was the last person at Arctic Air that figured out they were destined to be together, but she wouldn’t change it for the world. At least they were here now about to become husband and wife, “Well, Mr. Robert Martin, there’s only one thing left for you to do to make me your wife,” she teased.  
“What’s that?” he asked. He knew what, but he wanted to hear her say it.  
She stood on her tip toes to reach his height better and whispered in his ear, “Fuck me.”   
Bobby groaned, “Prepare for takeoff, Krista Martin.”   
The couple fell against the bed, practically attacking each other with a passion like no other. Bobby didn’t waste any time preparing her either. Krista could feel against her abdomen that he was all ready to go, but all he usually had to do was think about her naked to get an erection, so it didn’t surprise her in the least, “Just make sure your engine is revved up before you take flight, pilot,” she affirmed.  
“Oh, I plan on it,” he smiled. Surprisingly, he usually didn’t say much during sex, less their cheesy innuendo. They were both fairly certain that if anyone at Arctic Air got word of their most commonly used method of foreplay, then their co-workers would never fly with them again. They carried on their zealous smooching, Bobby also taking the opportunity to kiss her neck and collar bone, “I don’t think I’ve seen you wear this before,” he commented, running his pointer finger over the lace of the negligee.  
“I bought it just for tonight. I wanted to wear something extra sexy so you’d really enjoy making me your wife,” she smiled, “Now keep up that kissing and fondling. The engine is starting to get revved up.”   
“Yes ma’am,” Bobby agreed, sliding his hands under the fabric of her sleepwear, cupping her breasts and squeezing them. He knew Krista was enjoying it by her moans and cries of pleasure and he hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet, “You know I’m only just getting started,” he teased. He liked to make her wait, just like she enjoyed doing to him. He circled her areolas, her nipples getting harder with each loop around them.  
“Bobby,” she moaned, “Don’t…stop.”  
He gave her nipples a few twists before he dove for her chest, kissing along the lace and fabric of the nightgown. He was leaving wet spots, but Krista didn’t care as they both knew the material wasn’t going be in the way much longer. Krista’s hands drifted down his physique and she reached under the waistband of his boxers, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her husband when she grabbed his cock, “Take them off,” he said against her lips.  
“Well good. You finally got the idea,” said Krista, yanking Bobby free of his boxer shorts. Bobby helped Krista pull her apparel up over her head and he quickly put both of her eager breasts into his mouth. His tongue continued the same work his fingers had been and Krista dug her nails through his dark, brown hair. Bobby continued to kiss down her abdomen, letting his tongue run over her soft, bare flesh. He wanted to make sure he kissed every part of his beautiful girl, “Bobby,” she moaned his name. Bobby finally reached her special area and he was just now noticing that he had been correct in his first assumption; she definitely wasn’t wearing any underwear.  
“It sounds like the engine is all ready to go, but I want to a final inspection before takeoff,” he grinned again and Krista couldn’t help but give a small smile as well. They really needed to get away from the tacky airline talk. Bobby dove down between her legs, provoking loud moans of desire from Krista. He found her clit right away; thankfully, he had improved on that aspect from their first time (whether that was high school, when they dated the first time, or when they officially got together and stayed together after she broke up with Tag, they didn’t know. They had never really decided). Krista could feel the contractions building in her pelvic region and she knew Bobby could taste how satisfied she was right now.  
“Bobby, I’m so close. So fucking close,” she cried out. Bobby stopped his work with his mouth and played with her openings for several moments, letting her arousal soak his fingers. He brushed up against her clit and before he knew it, she was sweating, shaking uncontrollably, and crying out, “Oh yeah! Just like that! Damn, that feels so good!” Krista felt her orgasm build in her pelvis and rise up through the rest of her body, releasing all of the tension building up inside of her in one big wave. She was breathing heavy, but Bobby knew she wasn’t done. She flipped him onto his back and groaned, “I need you to fuck me now!” It was official. They were in flight with no landing in sight. She stroked his cock from the head down the shaft, though he really didn’t need any more stimulation. She straddled his lap and they kissed some more as she positioned herself, “Ready for takeoff?”  
“Do you need me to get a condom?” he asked.  
Krista shook her head, “No, I’ve been taking the pill religiously.”   
“Then all systems go, Mrs. Martin,” he said, “Though I think one of us is already in the air.”   
She smiled seductively as she slowly sat on top of him, her walls tightening around him. Quite frankly, Bobby was used to Krista being on top at this point. She hated the missionary position. He figured it was his dear wife’s need to be in control of things. But he didn’t mind since her skills in the bedroom were almost as good as her skills in the air. She anchored her hand on the wall for support as she continued to grind against him. She could feel herself coming again and she could tell by the look in his eyes that Bobby was coming too, “Bobby…I can’t…hold….back…much…longer,” Krista whimpered.   
“Don’t hold back for me,” Bobby muttered, “Just try to keep up your pace.”  
It wasn’t long before Krista climaxed again, but she refused to stop until Bobby was satisfied. She felt him release his seeds inside of her, another wave of pleasure washing over her as it always felt good to her when he came. Soon, her arms and her legs couldn’t hold her weight any longer so she gently flopped down on top of Bobby and then rolled over back to her side of the bed. They were both panting heavily, as they could both barely breathe. Finally, Bobby took a long, satisfied breath and smiled, “And the plane has successfully landed.”   
Krista shook with laughter. Leave it to Bobby Martin to attempt to bring humor into any situation. She didn’t mind though. It was one of the many things she loved about him. She rolled over and kissed him, “You’re such a jerk, you know that right?”   
Bobby propped himself up on his right arm and said, “But I’m your jerk and now you’re stuck with me. Forever,” he held up his left hand and pointed to his wedding band.   
Krista looked down at her own wedding rings, the diamonds on both her engagement ring and her wedding band glistening in the moonlight, “Yeah, I guess I am. But it took us forever to figure out something everyone else already knew, so I guess I’ll keep you.”  
Bobby waited for Krista to finish in the bathroom before welcoming her back into his strong embrace. He could hear Krista’s breath getting heavier and heavier as she drifted off to sleep. He kissed her temple and she stirred but didn’t say anything, “Happy wedding day, Krista Martin. I love you.”   
She didn’t say anything, so he figured she had fallen asleep completely until he heard her say, “Happy wedding day, Bobby Martin. I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

Krista nervously tapped the armrest of her seat on the airplane. She hated it when she wasn’t the one flying the plane. She always had the overwhelming desire to go into the cockpit and tell the pilots how to fly the plane, if not take over herself. Finally, after a few more minutes of motion on Krista’s part, Bobby grabbed his new wife’s hand to stop her nervous movement, “Krista,” he stated firmly. Krista looked over at her husband, “Would you please stop? We’ll be fine.” 

Krista sighed, looking at their entwined hands, “I know. You just know I hate flying if I’m not the one flying the plane. Sounds stupid right?” she gave him her cute half-grin. 

Bobby smiled and shook his head, “No, it’s because you like to be in control,” he emphasized, “You always have, Krista, ever since we were kids. Remember when we used to play Hide and Go Seek or Duck, Duck Goose?” 

“Don’t remind me,” she scolded and smiled. 

“Attention passengers, fight 761 to Edmonton now preparing for take-off. Please fasten your seat belts and remain seated until the light above your head goes out,” announced the pilot.

“Okay, here we go,” Krista took a few deep breaths, “Honey, I really think I’ll do better if I listen to the air traffic control station.” 

“Krista, it’s our honeymoon,” reminded Bobby. 

“Please,” she pouted cutely.

Bobby sighed and handed her a set of headphones, “Knock yourself out.” 

Krista smiled, put the headphones on, tuned into the air traffic control station, closed her eyes, and instantly relaxed. Bobby couldn’t help but smile and laugh. Only his wife would find it relaxing to fall asleep to the pilots flying the plane, but hey, whatever worked! They had nearly eight hours of flying ahead of them with two layovers, one in Edmonton and one in Montreal, before they arrived in New York City, not counting passport control and baggage claim. He glanced over at Krista, who still had her eyes closed. Bobby figured she was probably imagining that she was flying the plane herself. He smiled to himself as he observed his beautiful wife. It had finally happened. That mischievous little girl from his childhood was finally his wife. The girl that always got away was now his wife. As the plane took off, he went back to the book he was reading. Though they both were used to being in the air for obvious reasons, Bobby felt that time went by a lot faster if Krista and he were flying the plane (they made most of their runs together). He glanced over at her and she had indeed fallen asleep to the air traffic control station. He couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that his wife felt most relaxed when flying an airplane. 

Krista didn’t sleep for very long. Once they were in the air, she calmed down. Their first layover was in Edmonton and they didn’t have much time in between flights so they had to rush to get to the plane. Krista went through the same anxiety during the take-off on the planes to both Montreal and New York City, but once they arrived at JFK Airport, everything faded. At that moment, they were both ready to enjoy their first trip as husband and wife. 

Once they arrived at their hotel, Bobby opened up the door to their room, “Welcome to our temporary home, Mrs. Martin.” 

Krista glanced over at Bobby and scowled, “I swear, if you plan on calling me Mrs. Martin every chance you get for the rest of our lives, our marriage is not going to last that long.” 

Bobby knew she was probably joking but he didn’t want to take any chances, “Sorry.” 

“Come here,” Krista smiled and passionately kissed him, “I will admit, Krista Martin does have a nice ring to it.” 

“See, I told you,” he chuckled against her lips. 

Krista pulled back, much to Bobby’s dismay, “Tell you what? Since we both are a little jet-lagged from the time jump, why don’t we rest for a few hours and then maybe we can take a nap,” she grinned, running a finger up and down his chest. 

“Mm. That sounds nice,” he admitted. 

“I thought you might think so,” she grinned. They both got settled in and lied down on the bed so they could both relax, “So do you think Loreen, Blake, Hailey, and Mel have everything under control?” 

“Krista,” Bobby scolded and kissed her, “It’s our honeymoon. You’re not supposed to be worrying about work, remember?” he kissed her a few more times. 

“Bobby,” she laughed, “You know I can’t help it,” he continued to kiss her over and over again, “I guess we’re taking that nap early, huh?” she joked. 

“You bet we are?” Bobby mimicked back. 

“I swear, if we do nothing but have sex on this trip, then we might as well have stayed in Yellowknife,” she deepened the kiss. 

“Well isn’t that the point of a honeymoon? Uninterrupted sex for a whole week?” asked Bobby. 

“Yes, but considering we’ve been together for two years, and then we were together before that, and that one time in high school, I think we know what we’re doing,” she said. 

“Okay, fair point,” he sighed in disappointment. 

“But,” Krista rolled over and ran her hand over his chest, “I didn’t say we couldn’t try to improve our skills,” she smiled seductively and resumed their previous kissing. She slowly crawled on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her, stroking his hand up and down her back. 

“God, I love you Krista. So damn much,” Bobby whispered softly. 

“Well, then why don’t you show me again?” she asked against his lips. 

“Always, Mrs. Martin,” Bobby affirmed as he began to nibble at her neck, much to Krista’s delight. He knew that sucking on that one spot drove her nuts every time he did it, which was pretty much why he was always trying to kiss her neck. 

“Not wasting any time, huh?” she joked, though it turned into more of a sigh as Bobby’s tongue ran over the soft, smooth skin on her neck. 

Bobby stopped his kissing for a brief moment and stroked her cheek, “Ready for take-off, Krista Martin?” 

“You know, we’ve really got to get away from the airplane pilot talk,” she chuckled. 

“Yeah, but we have to rest of our lives to change things up,” he said.

She smiled and yanked his shirt off over his head, “But it won’t be hard to keep at it because you…are…so…damn…sexy,” she emphasized each word, running her finger over his chest. 

“And you are the most beautiful woman in the world,” Bobby stroked her cheek and began to kiss her again. He ran his hands under her shirt, massaging along her spine, another action that turned her on big time. 

“You’re pulling out all of the stops today, aren’t you?” she gave him a throaty chuckle. 

Bobby groaned a little, “You bet I am.” 

Krista stopped the smooching, much to Bobby’s disappointment, “I can’t believe it took us 34 years to get to this point,” she admitted. 

“Yeah, but we at least got here,” Bobby stroked her cheek, “Now, no talking, no sleeping, just…” he trailed off as he went back to kissing her. 

“All systems go,” Krista moaned into the kiss. 

“Didn’t you just say we need to get away from the airline pilot foreplay?” Bobby chuckled. 

“Sometimes familiarity is a good thing,” she smirked. Bobby freed her of her top, but she had a tank top underneath her shirt, so he pulled that off too, “But maybe we should change it up a bit today. How about you stay on top for once?” 

Bobby raised his eyebrows in surprise, but nodded, “If that’s what you want,” he replied. Bobby snaked his hands up under her shoulders and quickly unhooked her bra, hastily tossing it aside and letting her breast spill loose from the fabric. 

“You are not wasting anytime, are you?” she couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I think I know how to please you by now,” he said, “And if we’re quick, we’ll have time to explore some of the nightlife,” he stated, wasting no time to start kneading and massaging her breasts. 

“Honey, don’t you want to slow down a little?” asked Krista.

“Don’t need it,” said Bobby as he went back to sucking at her neck. 

“Well, you know I do,” she said adamantly. 

“Krista, you’ve had sixteen years of it since we graduated high school in 1999. How much more do you require?” he asked in amusement. 

Krista rolled her eyes, “Come here, you jackass,” she said as he went back to his work at her breasts. He stopped briefly to get rid of his jeans and boxers as they were both starting to get extremely tight, “You’re lucky I’m used to you speeding towards the finish line faster than an ATV in a snow bank.” 

Krista pushed Bobby off of her and they both removed her pants and underwear. Bobby checked to make sure she was indeed ready, and thankfully for Krista’s sake, she was prepared, “Ready for take-off?” Bobby questioned softly. 

Krista nodded, “All systems go, Captain Martin,” she groaned. 

“Well, you make it easy by being the best co-pilot I ever had,” he stated as they fell against the bed. There was so much passion in their love making session (there always had been, but ever since they had been declared husband and wife by Cece just a few shorts days ago, it seemed even more passionate). They were both fairly certain their fellow hotel patrons were going to get sick of them over the course of the week, but they didn’t care to be honest. “You know everyone is going to get sick of us this week?” said Krista amusingly.

Bobby scrubbed his hand over his face, “Would you rather have Mel harping on us all week?” 

“No,” Krista replied, “Though he can’t do much about it anymore. He gave me away,” she smirked, glancing at her wedding rings for emphasis. 

“He still will give us a hard time,” said Bobby. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” said Krista getting out of bed. 

She began to get dressed and Bobby questioned, “Where are you going?” 

“You said you wanted to go check out the nightlife. We have the rest of our lives to cuddle,” said Krista,” Now come on!” she nudged him. 

“Okay, okay! And you said I was the one in a hurry,” he chuckled. He began to get dressed as well, “So what were you thinking for tomorrow?” 

Krista shrugged, “I don’t know? Maybe a nice, long shower, a relaxed breakfast, and then maybe see where the day takes us.” 

Bobby finished dressing himself and pulled Krista closer to him, “Well, no matter what tomorrow or the rest of our lives bring, it’ll be a great adventure with you by my side.” 


End file.
